Alternate Ending
by Basjetball
Summary: What if Yuu had a crush on Rei. How would that change the whole story? Read to find out.


**Okay, so what if Yuu has developed a crush for Rei. Would the story change? Find out.**

* * *

 _This is happening around the beginning when Yuu is alone with Rei._

* * *

"Is everything ok?" Yuu asked, looking at Rei.

"You saved me," Rei breathed out a sigh of relief. "He keeps asking me to go out with him after we're done here...He's just so..."

"It's kind of understandable," Yuu smiled, handing her a can. "Since you're so cute"

A small blush appeared on Rei's face. "Don't say such silly things"

"It's true," Yuu said with a smile. "I'm relieved. It looks like you've relaxed a bit"

"Was I that unnatural?" Rei asked.

Yuu took a moment to carefully consider his words. "Not exactly unnatural...Maybe more like guarded. Though I suppose I shouldn't be the one talking..."

Rei looked at him. "Yuu-san, do you remember Saimin Shoujo?"

"Ah...that girl that was awesome at hypnotism? She was on TV a lot 3 or 4 years ago. Really cute girl," Yuu answered. "Between you and me, I had a crush on her"

Rei had a shocked expression on her face. "That was...me"

"Really...that's pretty cool," Yuu replied. Suddenly, the words she said sink in. "Eh!?"

Yuu had a huge smile planted on his face. "On the street, I knew I thought I saw you from somewhere. I remember it well. Mitsuki and I watched it everyday like it was a ritual"

Rei gestures a 'sh' signal.

"Ah sorry. It'll be bad if someone hears us, huh" Yuu said. "You were really famous back then, that's awesome"

Rei was shocked. She was expecting some negative remark, but instead it was a compliment. "Um...you're not suspicious of me? You believe in hypnotism?"

"Well you can do it right? I believe you" Yuu smiled.

"Was that a pick-up line?' she turned around, hiding her cheeks.

"Of course not!" Yuu blushed.

Rei giggled.

* * *

 _This is happening when Yuu sees Rei's dead body_

"This is fake, right? We were just laughing," Yuu fell down to his knees. "I wanted to know more about you"

He couldn't stop the tears falling from his eyes. He couldn't. He sincerely wanted to know more about her, but yet this happened.

"I will avenge you"

* * *

 _This is happening when Yuu meets Rei_

"Graar!"

Yuu quickly turns around. It couldn't be. That voice sounded familiar.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost"

Yuu couldn't believe his eyes. "Rei?"

A few seconds passed. Yuu thought his mind was playing tricks on him, so he rushed towards her and hugged her. She seemed a bit surprised, but he held onto her, afraid that she would vanish into thin air.

"Is it really you Rei?" Yuu asked.

Rei pushed away his hug after a few seconds. "Yes".

Suddenly, the whole situation was processed in Yuu's brain. He felt a chill through his spine. "Weren't you killed? And your legs? What happened? You were crippled"

Rei smiled, but did not answer. Then, she spoke, "I'm a wolf too"

Yuu could not believe what he heard. "No way, it can't possibly be true, right?"

Rei blinked. Why was he so devastated? "Yes, it's true, but I don't act directly. I was just pulling the strings"

"Hypnotism right?" Yuu asked.

"Exactly," Rei responded.

Yuu's legs started shaking and he crashed down to the ground. He was staring at the floor, avoiding to look Rei in the eye. Instead, he saw her boots. "Why? How could you do such a thing?"

There was a silence, until she responded, "Saimin Shoujo exposed. Even though I had been celebrated until then...as soon as the hype ended, I was called a liar"

"You're not a liar though!" Yuu interrupted. "You're not! I knew you back then. You weren't the type to lie!"

Rei looked at Yuu. Did he know her back then? Something he said seemed to pique her interest. "We met back then?"

"Yeah. It was the moment I saw your dead body back there that I remembered. Back then, I won this contest to meet you. You were able to show me your hypnotism and I thought it was interesting. I watched your show everyday after that, but it stopped airing one day. I tried to meet you again, so I can talk to you one last time, but I couldn't find you. It was almost as if you disappeared," Yuu explained.

Rei thought about it for a second. She did remember a contest back then and it was a boy involved in the contest. "Why did you want to meet me again"

"I wanted to tell you that I would be eagerly waiting for your next show, but it never came. I thought about you a lot back then," Yuu told her.

Rei is shocked once again. What is it with him that lead to all these shocked expressions. "And now?"

Yuu closed his eyes. He seemed to be in his train of thought, until he opens his eyes. "I still do. I think it's kinda cliche, but it was love at first sight. That was why I was so distraught about your 'death'"

At first, Rei was willing to kill Yuu. Now, she is starting to have second thoughts. "Anyways, my parents never spoke of it. They protected me the whole time, but they died in a car crash"

Immediately, Yuu was able to connect the dots. She was shunned by society and her parents were gone. Nobody loved her and she had nobody to love. She was alone and she held unto revenge and vengeance.

The first thing he did was get up on his feet and hugged Rei, tighter than before.

"You're not alone. I'll be there for you," whispered Yuu.

Rei could not explain it, but she had a tingly sensation everywhere. She felt safe in his arms. Even if it felt good, she knew her stance in this. She pushed him back. "The game has to go on"

"Why Rei? They're innocent people, they don't deserve this," Yuu replied in a soft tone.

Rei scowled. "I don't deserve to be treated like that in the past, but I did"

Yuu bit his lip. "I suppose nothing I can say can change your mind?"

"Nope"

"Are you planning to kill Hajime and I?" Yuu asked.

She gulped. She didn't want to kill Yuu, but the game had to be finished. "Yes"

Yuu did not reply for a minute. For a second, she was sure that he was in despair. The next few words sent chills through her spine.

"Kill me"

Rei was shocked once again. "What?"

"I want to die. Kill me now"

"Why the sudden change in attitude?" Rei asked.

"What's the point of living if I'm going to die very soon," answered Yuu. "Besides, my love is unrequited unless you want to accept my love?"

She was starting to falter. He had such a cute pout. Should she take his love offer? She was feeling awfully lonely, no matter how many 'rabbit doubt' games were played in real life. "What if I don't kill you? Then what?"

"We start our life together, away from all these bloody 'games'" Yuu answered.

Her heart was saying "yes", but her mind was saying "no". She might regret this, but she knew his love was legitimate and she felt a spark between Yuu and her.

Rei smiled and offered him a hand. "Let's get out of here"

* * *

 **The end. I am a fan of Rei/Yuu, so hopefully I see more doubt fanfics. Hope you guys enjoyed.**


End file.
